valiant_the_wolf_pups_comunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Try out page
Hi.I totally didn’t copy and paste this from my WoF account.My name is Berry Of the RainWings. My favourite colours are red, orange and yellow if you hadn’t realized. So, for some reason, you came on my profile. No idea why. I'm going to start listing my favourite characters. Because I'm so original. 1.Whiteout. (My little smol cinnamon roll! She's perfect!!) 2. Turtle. (We're practically identical.) 3. Anemone. (How is she so awesome? "I'm a princess, and you better believei it." and she's gay.) 4. Peril. (She's so cute with all of her fangirling moment...) 5.Sunny. (Don't worry. Be happy.) Can't be bothered to do anything else, So that's it for now. All of my coding comes from looking at other people’s coding and this website (the colours came from this one) so if you want coding just copy and paste my coding and then go to the websites to add your own unique spin to them! LGBT+ Quotes “Welcome to the LGBT+ Community! You sre now 13.73% awesomer! Everyone is awesome! Discovering yet another Chess Clubber is LGBT+ “Well, I came into school with rainbows wrapped around my hands and feet, so I don’t know why you’re surprised.” My friend to another on her gayness. “Yeah, I’m just looking at her and thinking ‘she be gay’.” My friend about anime “On tumblr, you’re gay even when proven straight.” “''I mean, this is a really queer zone, so if anyone wants to come out right now...”-a Queer friend ''“Gay ships are yay ships.” Everyone “This homo be out.” People from Anemone’s comment section. ”You think you’re Straight, until you see a sexy lady.” My Bi Weeabo friend. Ships Well I’m going to get killed for this section. Anemarin Desert Flower FoxFlake Blicket And here comes the death Purtle Starnami Moonjou SquidSpeaker And the ultimate death Glorclay Incase you hadn’t noticed I’m a rarepair My dream is that one day I’ll ship a canon WoF pair. Storytime Poem= |-|Boudicca= My role model is Boudicca. Want to know why? Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a girl called Boudicca. She and her husband were the rulers of the Iceni Tribe, and they both loved the Romans. That is, until the husband died. The Romans then proceeded to claim all of the Husband's property, which was rightfully Boudicca's. And because these are sexist Romans, that included her daughters. Yes, that's right. HER DAUGHTERS. '' ''So the Romans tourtured and raped her daughters. They destroyed her house, and stole all her property. Boudicca was mad. Boudicca was very mad. She then proceeded to lead a rebellion, destroying Colchester, London, and St Albans. She got her daughters back. An army tried to stop them. An ENTIRE LEGION. They were confident of their victory. Because Boudicca was female. Hah.Hah.Hah. She killed them all. They managed to defeat her army eventually- once they'd realised this was no wussy princess. But did they kill her? No. Rather than be mocked and raped, she and her daughters killed themselves. Boudicca would not give them the pleasure of killing her. She would rather die than let herself be overcome by sexist pigs. |-|Hatshepsut= Do do do do do Thinking about history whilst I wander about my message wall Like the Ancient Egyptians Storytime again! This time let’s have... Hapshepsut I consider Hatshepsut to be the first trans human. There’s probably someone earlier, but, y’know, whatever. You see, whilst Hatshepsut was born in Ancient Egypt, the most equal-between-the-sexes country at the time, she still requested something very unusual. She requested to be portrayed as a male. So. Let’s recount this story from the beginning. So, Hatshepsut wasn’t really going to amount to anything at the start of her life. She was just another princess. (That sounds stupid to us, but Pharaohs had harems back then so it’s not really that unbelievable.) But everything changed the day she married her half-brother. Yeah, I know. Three, two, one: 'EWWWW'! But, anyways, this... somewhat disgusting act a holy(ish) matrimony made her... QUEEN! Tada! They preceded to have only one daughter before Thutmose, her half brother/husband passed away. Probably from having a child with his half-sister. The plan was the throne would go to Thutmose’s other son (like I said earlier, Pharaohs had harems.) and Hatshepsut would look after the throne until then. Y’know, kind of like Richard the Third? Like Richard the third, she ended up ruling the country she was looking after, becoming co-rulers with Thutmose’s son, Thutmose the third. (They were real creative with names.) Don’t ask me if they got married. It’s disturbing enough she got married to Thutmose the second. Now, here we come onto the reason she’s the first trans person. Now that she was Pharaoh, she requested all paintings, murals, statues- everything was to show her as a boy. Not just any boy. A man with a beard and large muscles. True, this may have just been to support her grab for power, but, tell me this: How is reinventing yourself to look like a butch man going to help your claim to the throne? Oh, right. It ain’t. Side note: Hatshepsut was a really good Pharaoh. Just sayin’. Oh, I nearly forgot. Like most of my storytimes, it wasn’t long before what I call ‘male hubris’ kicked in. That’s when a guy believes he’s better than some woman. So, what did happened exactly? Well, you remember Thutmosd the third, right? Well, Thutmose erased all trace of Hatshepsut from Egypt- or tried to. It’s pretty hard to erase all trace of all the buildings she erected. But since then, Hatshepsut has been acknowledged as one of the greatest female rulers of the Classical Era, no matter how hard Thutmose tried to forget her. {| |Now my heart turns to and fro, | |- | In thinking what will the people say | |- |They who shall see my monument in after years, | |- | And shall speak of what I have done. | |-|Marcus Aurelius= I’m bored And I’m in the mood for editing You know what that means STORYTIME! This time? The greatest Roman Emperor of all time (who you’ve probably never heard of); MARCUS AURELIUS! So, Marcus Aurelius lives a (relatively) normal life. He’s in the Roman empire, he’s a Roman Citizen, he To be continued } Category:Content (Berry of the RainWings)